Forgotton Affections
by Pyratikah
Summary: ONE SHOT! I'm bad at this but this is basically what would happen if Inuyasha would transform into a full demon. Big flames will be directed at Kikyo, but helpful suggestions are welcome.


**:…FORGOTTEN AFFECTIONS…:**

By: Ericka Wagner 

Who does **NOT** own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, because if she did Kikyo would be **LONG** dead because Kikyo is not as cool as Kagome.

Kagome sighed and turned in her sleeping bag. She glanced over at the fire to make sure it wasn't subsiding. She remembered that night so well. It was a night like this night, eerily quiet and still, only tonight there was no moon to light the land.

'If Inuyasha was still a Han you he would be here now, complaining that he was of no fighting use…' Thought Kagome, hugging her knees to her chest, now wishing that she had let Sango and Mirouku come along. She knew that had they been here they would've made her feel better but this quest was something she needed to do alone. Only she could get through to Inuyasha now that he was a full-blooded demon, she had to.

FLASH BACK

"_INUYASHA!" cried Kagome as she saw the streaks of violet forming bellow his eyes that were changing from gold to red and teal. She was still tied up on the ground by Naraku's vines and couldn't move. Hearing the snarl she turned to Inuyasha who lay on the blood sodden turf, impaled by Sango's sword and Mirouku's staff, both of which had been stolen and used against their best friend. Kagome looked around for the Tetsusaiga and couldn't find it anywhere. Inuyasha let out a long bellowing growl into the night air and writhed in agony of his own will fighting the transformation. Kagome cried out, practically feeling his agony. How she wanted to go to him, hold him and save him like she did when Kaguya had forced the transformation on Inuyasha. She struggled against her bounds and glanced over at Sango and Mirouku. Both were lying on the bloodstained grass and weren't moving. Kagome's worry escalated. She knew the extenses of their wounds and hoped that they hadn't left this world. Hearing another horrifying snarl she struggled and began to roll herself to Inuyasha and would've felt like a total idiot had it not been for the fact that the one that she loved was changing into a beast and in total agony. She stopped when she was next to Inuyasha's head. She fumbled her hands towards the sword and clumsily cut the vines, creating a slice in the skin from her thumb to her forearm. Ignoring the blood and pain, she brushed Inuyasha's long white hair off of his sweating brow. Putting her mouth close to his little dog-ears that she loved so much, she began to whisper._

"_Inuyasha? Please hear me. Don't change, remember your promise? You promised to stay a hanyou for me? Please please! I love you. Remember, remember me you big idiot!" She began to sob as she screamed. How dare Naraku do this and run? Still sobbing she pulled the staff and sword out of his chest and embraced his struggling form. _

"_This is it isn't it? If you change now then you won't ever come back to me?" She sobbed into his shirt. Feeling a shaking hand on her shoulder she looked up into his eyes. Eyes that flickered from gold to teal and red. He jerked his head up in a quick nod and grimaced in pain, baring his fangs. She buried her face into his hair and sobbed._

"_So you can't prevent this?" She cried and glanced back to Inuyasha's face, contorted in pain and malice. He snarled and rose to his feet. Kagome gasped, his eyes were completely red and blank. They flashed gold and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders. _

"_Don't you dare come after me. I love you too much." Then he leapt back and disappeared into the trees. She stared after him wondering if she would ever see her love again, then with one quick glance she started to tend to her friends' wounds._

END FLASH BACK

Kagome sat up. There was no use to try and sleep tonight. Not with those memories haunting her. She sighed again and toyed with her long black hair, it has been almost eight months since that night. Eight torturing months not knowing where he was or even if he was alive. He should be though, his biggest threat other than Naraku was his brother, but Sesshomeru had already stated that he would not kill Inuyasha while in his full demon state. She stretched out her legs and gazed up at the moonless sky. Oh how she longed to talk to someone, it was times like this one where she really missed Sango. Sango may have been a few years older but they were still really close. Kagome marveled at how she could tell Sango anything but keep so many secrets from Eri and the others back in her own era. Still, she wondered what he was doing at this very instant…

The white haired demon sped through the night sensing the blood of a mortal. He leapt into an old tree and scanned the night breeze. A woman? He smirked and further pursued the scent, young, and alone? The evil creature practically laughed. What a fool would let a woman wandered the land alone? He leapt from the tree and headed in the direction of the scent. It wasn't far off and he leapt into another tree just on the edge of a clearing where a young woman sat next to a campfire. He squinted his red eyes through the trees and studied the woman. Something about her was so familiar…but what? He cocked his head at the way her long ebony hair glinted blue in the firelight, the glow to her pale skin. The air around her smelled of fresh flowers and waterfalls…He shook his head, this was another piece of meat. Why would he ever associate with just another piece of flesh? Now THAT was an amusing thought…

Kagome shivered, she could swear that she was being watched. Slowly, she grasped the red bow and her quiver of arrows just in case she needed them. Secretly she hoped she wouldn't, even though she could handle demons well enough it's just that fighting them alone was well, scary. Fighting alone, she didn't have that sense of security, nobody had her back. The little hairs on the back of her neck stood up again. Someone or SOMETHING was definitely out there. She stood to her feet, brushing her jeans off she scanned the surrounding trees. She saw a flash of silver and her heart got caught in her throat.

'I-Is that Inuyasha!' She thought, knocking an arrow. A figure appeared in the shadows, a figure dressed in red…

Inuyasha growled low in his throat when he saw the girl's arrow. What he couldn't understand was the look on her pretty face.

Kagome 

He stopped short. That name. Why did it just pop into his head like that? It seems all too familiar but…from where? He shook his head…there was this large void from before his-his episode. He knew that he wasn't always like this, things were different before. But before what he didn't remember. It was like he knew but couldn't really tap into the memories…But this, this girl sparked his interest, maybe he'd let her live a while.

The figure stepped out into the clearing; arms crossed and long white hair swaying in the night's air.

Kagome practically dropped her weapon. It was, it WAS Inuyasha! He was the same, yet different. His hair was still long and white, but seemed unruly and wild. He still wore the red haori but now it was ripped in several places. She gazed into his once gold eyes. They changed the most. Deep down she prayed that he hadn't changed on the inside, but knew that he probably had.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" She asked attentively, stepping forward but then backward a step.

Inuyasha stopped short. How the hell did this mortal know his name! He cocked his head and continued staring at this strangely dressed girl; he had never seen such a short kimono.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked and glared through his bangs.

Kagome dropped her bow. "You-you don't remember me do you?" She asked, astonished. She had thought that once he turned that he would be a senseless monster, not basically the same person only with amnesia. But he didn't remember her?

He shook his head and continued glaring. "Feh, why the hell would I?" He spat.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm Kagome, I used to know you."

"Used to? Besides why would I befriend a mortal? Also how do I know that you aren't lying? You mortals do that remember?"

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him, her eyes then fell on the rosary beads that still hung on his neck. "Those beads, you can't remove them." She stated, smirking.

Inuyasha's smirk was wiped clean off his face. Now this was stranger than the girl's kimono, how did she know that! He watched as the girl narrowed her big brown eyes in amusement, she seemed to know that she had him basically backed into a corner with this.

Kagome was really enjoying this. "You know that they actually DO something right?" She laughed, "But I bet you won't like it…"

Inuyasha glared. "I, Inuyasha will NOT be undone by a mortal and a necklace! Show me!"

Kagome pointed at him "SIT BOY!" and almost laughed at his expression as he was pushed to the ground by an unseen force.

Inuyasha sprang to his feet in anger. "What the fuck was that!" He grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and shook her, waiting for an answer. Deep down, there was this odd feeling of déjà vu. Had he REALLY known this strange but beautiful girl before? If so did she always do that to him? He was half tempted to kill her there but there was this strange sense of longing to hold her, to protect her. Shaking his head vigorously, he pushed her away

Kagome let the laughter out. "I have the power to sit you. A priestess named Kaede put the beads on you a long time ago. We used to be friends, Inuyasha." She spoke, the laughter dying quickly from her voice, he didn't remember anything. She shook her head a little. At least he isn't the beast they all had thought he would become.

He was startled by that. He? Have friends? HA! Demons don't have friends, especially human ones. "Friends? You're kidding right?" He wasn't about to believe it, no matter how familiar she seemed.

Kagome was pissed. "WHAT'S SO UNBELIEVABLE ABOUT IT! WHAT! YOU ARE A DEMON SO YOU CAN'T HAVE FRIENDS! WELL YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS A FULL DEMON YOU KNOW! YOU USED TO BE A HAN YOU, I LIKED YOU BETTER THEN TOO!" Her fists balled she screamed at him, too angry to 'sit' him. Why did he have to act like this?

Inuyasha was downright shocked. "A Han you? What do you mean I was once a half demon?" He shook his head; perhaps he had misjudged this girl. She had the temper of a demoness.

Kagome sighed and began the tale of Inuyasha. "I'll tell you what I know of your past, which isn't much but maybe it'll help you remember the rest once you hear it…"

Inuyasha nodded and leapt into a low hanging tree branch, well within an earshot of the girl.

She sat down in her sleeping bag and stared up at the sky and started her tale. Well, HIS tale.

"_From what I know, your father was a great dog demon who ruled the western lands. He was strong and feared but he fell in love with a human woman. She had you and your father died a while afterwards. Before he died, he had one of his fangs made into a sword for you. His graveyard is in the pupil of your one eye. I'm not sure what you did after your mother died but I know that one day you stumbled unto a village and fell in love with the priestess who guarded the Shikon No Tama. Her name was Kikyo and she fell in love with you as well. Her job was to guard the jewel so it could not be used by any menacing beings. She had grown tired over the years and thought up the idea to turn you into a human. It would benefit both of you, she wouldn't have to guard it because after turning you human it would cease to exist and you wouldn't be ridiculed for being a half demon anymore. But the day you were supposed to meet her, a demon name Naraku took her form and hurt you, making you think that she betrayed you. You went to go and get the jewel so you could become a full yokai and then Naraku took your form and hurt Kikyo, basically doing the same to her what he did to you. Kikyo died that day, thinking that you betrayed her. But before she died she sealed you to a tree with a scared arrow, which put you under an enchanted sleep, never to be woken again. 50 years passed when I, Kikyo's reincarnation of sorts, was pulled into a nearby well by a centipede demon. I was taken from my era, 500 years in the future, to here. The demon was after the jewel that was embedded in my body because Kikyo had it burned with hers. I came across you and accidentally woke you from your sleep and freed you from the tree. You came after me to get the jewel and that's when Kaede put the beads around your neck. The jewel was stolen by a crow demon and I tried shooting it with a sacred arrow but in the process I shattered the jewel too. You and I teamed up to collect the jewel shards and along the way we met some friends. A kitsune named Shippo whose father was killed by two demons called the Thunder Brothers, a somewhat perverted monk named Mirouku who performed fake exorcisms in towns to earn us money and had a void in his right hand, a curse passed down to him by his grandfather who got the curse fighting the demon that tricked you and Kikyo, and a female demon slayer named Sango and her two tailed cat named Kirara, she lost her whole family and village to Naraku, he currently has her younger brother Kohaku under a spell. Kohaku is her only living relative. There is also a flea named Myoga but he's only around when it's good for him. Kikyo has been brought back to life and whenever you smell her scent you run off to meet her. She wants you to die with her and go to hell. She isn't really alive because I have most of her soul in my body so she needs the souls of deceased humans to keep on 'living'. You had an older brother who hates you because of you human blood and he was searching for the Tetsusaiga, the sword your father had made for you and hid in your eye. We later found out that your father's blood is too strong and was being contained by the mystical powers of the Tetsusaiga. It protected you because whenever your life is in danger your demon blood would surface and you would be a yokai until someone would get through to you, mainly me because I was the only one who could really get through to you. The Tetsusaiga would prevent you from transforming."_ Kagome trailed off, taking a break from the story.

"Why is it that you were the one who would always be able to get through to me?" Inuyasha asked quietly, glancing at the Kagome through long white bangs. He heard her sigh.

"Because well…I was in love with you and I used to think that sometimes you loved me too. But you would always leave me to go see Kikyo." She shook her head, why was she telling him this?

"Oh…Well continue with the story then…" He replied, he had wanted to say more but he couldn't remember if he ever had feelings for her and didn't want to make things worse.

Kagome nodded and continued.

"_Well since we all hated Naraku and he hurt so many of us we decided to enialate him once and for all, he too was collecting jewel shards and was growing more and more powerful. We have had many battles with him and he ran in the middle of each one. During the last battle we had with him he took Tetsusaiga from you and threw it somewhere in the forest and you being the arrogant fool you were decided that you didn't need it and fought without it. Naraku impaled you with Sango and Mirouku's weapons and you began to transform. You told me not to try and find you because you loved me too much and didn't want tot hurt me. You see, we all had seen you transform before and you hunted every moving being so we thought you'd be just a bloodthirsty monster. But obviously we were wrong."_

"No, you weren't. I remember being like that but I suppose I gradually began to control myself." He shook his head, things did start to come back to him but not really, and maybe seeing his old friends would bring the memories back but that demon in her story seemed familiar…. "Do you think we can go see your old friends? Maybe they will bring back memories?"

Kagome nodded, "When do you want to go?"

"Now" He said and leapt t the ground. "Hop on my back, I doubt your human energy will allow you to keep up."

Kagome ignored that last comment and got on his back, leaving her sleeping bag and backpack but put out the fire. This definitely brought back memories.

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as he leapt from tree to tree. He moved so gracefully yet so quick, she didn't even bite her tounge as normally she would with the jarring movement that landing caused. She had forgotton about this, the sense of oneness she had often felt with him. If only he would remember. They were almost to Keade's village, where Sango, Mirouku, and Shippo resided. They kept the village safe from demons too dense to realize that the Shikon No Tama wasn't there as it once was.

'I know this place…I just know I've been here before. But when? Why can't I remember anything? What if this human wench is lying? What if this is just a trap? No, I'd have known if it was. I suppose if I ever want to remember that life I'll need to speak to these 'Friends' that I apparently had….' Inuyasha leapt into a tall tree and stared at the village. He'd definitely seen it before. This tree seemed different though, it seemed to mean something. But what? He picked the girl up in his arms and jumped to the ground and let Kagome stand. There, in the bark of the tree was a bare spot. An area where the barked seemed to have ceased to grow for years. He moved closer to inspect it, there was a small hole in the bare spot, small enough for an arrow head. He sniffed the air, it had a faint scent, one that had yet to be washed away by the wind. It was his. Suddenly pictures flashed into his head.

_looking out at Kikyo as she lowers her bow, the searing pain in his chest. It wasn't from the wound, but from the gaping tear in his heart as his first love ended in betrayal. 'Kikyo, why did you shoot me? Why the hell are you bleeding? You-you betrayed me….'_

_looking down at the young girl clinging to his chest. She smelled of something familiar, Kikyo? 'I see her wound has healed, what's that bitch wearing? And why is she taking so long to kill the demon? Idiot. "You look pretty dumb there Kikyo, just do it in like you did me." The girl's face contorted in annoyance. "Kikyo! Kikyo! KIKYO! Look I don't know who she is but she ISN'T me! I'm Kagome KA-GO-ME!" he was taken aback, this couldn't be her, she wouldn't shout in such a manner. But if it wasn't Kikyo then who?_

_He looked down at the woman in his arms, taking her in, the long black hair and red and white kimono. Kikyo, but something was different, her eyes, once filled with compassion for her people, now blank and dead. The fire that once burned in his chest was practically gone. His sensitive ears captured a small gasp, he turned around to stare into the hurt brown eyes, eyes that were filling with tears. The fire that barely in his heart erupted into an inferno. The girl turned and ran, carrying a large yellow sack. Kagome…_

_The young raven-haired woman raised her bow, knocking an arrow. Moths fluttering around her red and white kimono. Even though she resembled his first love, this wasn't Kikyo. It was Kagome but only it wasn't. Her eyes were a dark glazed over red, she was being controlled. Tears sprouted forth from the blank eyes as she pulled back the arrow. She had told him to move at a small time where she gained little control but he couldn't, he wouldn't. He left her once and regretted it more than ever, The arrow flew towards him and pierced the old wound in his chest. He heard her scream as she broke the spell and the arrow disappeared…._

Inuyasha shook his head and turned to Kagome, "I assume this is the tree she stuck me to?"

His thoughts were confirmed with her slight nod. "C'mon, we should go to the village now." She said and grabbed his hand and led him away before he could suffer any more of those memories that she knew would be painful. After she was sure that he wouldn't flee she let go and glanced through the sparse trees that bordered the village. She could just make out the outline of the hut that Sango shared with Mirouku (after much persuesion must I add) next to the old priestess Keade. Inuyasha held back a brief moment, that scent. It was just as familiar to him as the girl's was. There were five scents that stood out. Two were those of demons and the others were human, one of them male and one of them old and musty. The girl tugged on his sleeve and dragged him forward into the village. He growled slightly under his breath but remembered that strange power she had over him. Through amber eyes he gazed around and spied an old dried out well, seeing that made another memory flash through his mind…

_He was pacing back and forth beside the well, the sun beating down on his back. His ear twitched in the direction of the figures resting under the trees. Two humans and two demons. The woman shook her head at his immpatiace and snatched the wandering hand of the monk beside her. The small cat demon was curled up in the woman's lap and the kitsune wandered over to him. _

'_Inuyasha? Why won't you go and get Kagome?' the small fox whined and jumped at him. Inuyasha growled and smacked him away, sending him off in the opposite direction. He twitched his snowy white ear to the sound of the kitsune whining about how mean Inuyasha was._

_He leapt through the well and through the flash of blue light. The hanyou leapt out of the bottom of the well and burst through the wooden door. It was dark outside in this strange era and he jumped up into the air and landed near a window on a strange looking building. Careful as to not be seen he peered in at the room inside. There was Kagome sitting on the edge of her bed, her long slender legs stretched out in front of her and her ebony hair cascading around her shoulders. There was something wrong with that picture though. She was crying, he had run off to Kikyo again hadn't he?_

Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced down at the girl beside him. He felt a feeling of warmth towards the girl that seemed to have been buried for a long while. His memories were coming back but why had he always hurt her in the past? He shook his head and followed Kagome into the village. They stopped at a hut that was rather near to the treeline where the scent of the demons and a male and female human were strong. He heard a rustle from inside and the door slid open. Out stepped a man in a monk's attire and a woman in a slayers armor. The humans were flanked by a small two tailed cat demon. "Who goes there!" Shouted the monk and Kagome dragged Inuyasha out of the bushes. The woman's brown eyes lit up with a beaming smile and the demon purred happily. "Kagome! You're back! And you've brought….can it really be? Is that Inuyasha?"

_Inuyasha had his back turned for one moment and then..SMACK! He turned to see what had happened but he knew before he even saw the red handprint across the monk's face. Sango was fuming and mumbling about a "Perverted monk" who "Needs to keep his hand off her ass." He rolled his eyes and wished Kagome were here. He was becoming quite annoyed with Mirouku's constantly straying hands, and apparently so had Snago. He shook his head and hid a smile as the young kitsune called the monk an "Idiot". He leapt up to a tree and sat, ready to watch over the night._

Inuyasha was jolted out of his memories with the attack on his neck by a small little fox demon who had leapt at him and was practically crying into his hoari.

"Oh Inuyasha! I mi-missed y-you!" blubbered the kitsune. The two humans reguarded him with confusion, like they were deciding between hugging him or attacking him. "Miss Kagome, why don't you step inside a moment?" asked the monk and lead them into the hut. Kagome gave Inuyasha the "Stay out of trouble!" look and went in to speak with them alone.

Inuyasha grew bored of waiting for them to return and wandered over to another hut where an old, short woman worked in the garden by lantern light.

"Hey old woman, why don't you wait 'til the morning to weed your dumb garden?" He asked rudely and perched on the fence beside her. The woman didn't even look up at him and replied. "Ye have returned then Inuyasha?" She asked, pulling another herb from the ground. He was a bit taken aback. "So I assume that I knew you once to?" He asked.

"Aye I am the one that place the rosary beads around your neck, do ye not remember anything Inuyasha?" She returned, and put another plant into the basket beside her. He snorted. "Obviously I don't old hag." That brought a chuckle out of the old woman. "Ye have not seemed to have changed at all on the inside. I remember when ye was a mere half demon." She said and gathered up her basket and stood. "It seems ye have found a way to control your full demon self. That is something we didn't foresee." She began walking over to the hut and Inuyasha followed her inside…

Meanwhile back with Sango and Mirouku….

"So he doesn't remember a thing?" asked Sango. "No, well his memories seem to be coming back slowly." Answered Kagome.

While the girls spoke Mirouku sat in the corner thinking. '_He is a full demon and he seems to have control over himself. Yet, I can't ignore the feral look in his eyes, like he could snap at any moment…We'll need to be careful then.'_

He told the girls of his thoughts and they both agreed. They would need to be careful and hope that if he did lose control that they could do something to help. The subject of conversation changed over to Naraku.

"Naraku is dead Kagome." Said Sango. "Mirouku's Wind Tunnel has vanished and has been gone for months."

"Well how do you know that it isn't another trick?" Asked the younger girl uncertainly.

"It's been gone for almost a month now, there have been no news of any strange demonic auras like last time, and Sango has been looking for Kohaku everyday. He's gone Kagome, but so is the piece of the jewel shard he carried. We have had a brief run in with Kagura and she is free now and said something that the demon who killed him stole it and later ripped the shards out of Kouga. She knows of that because he came after her thinking it was her who had them. The only pieces of the Jewel that aren't with the demon are the few you have with you around your neck." Replied Mirouku.

Just then Inuyasha walked in and grabbed Kagome's arm and lead her outside without a word.

"I was just speaking with that old priestess Keade. She mentioned the jewel that you were talking about tonight. What did it look like?" He asked with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"It was almost perfectly round and a light purple color. Why?" She asked utterly confused. He pulled something out of his shirt and held it in his fist. He slowly opened it revealing most of the Shikon No Tama. It was almost whole minus the shards that Kagome had. "Ho-how'd you get that?" She stammered.

He rolled his crimson eyes and replied. "I killed the demon and stole it from him?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. He had killed Naraku. With slightly shaking hands she removed the shards from the vial around her neck and placed them in Inuyasha's open palm and closed his clawed fingers around it. The stone in his hand glowed lavender for a moment and when he reopened his palm the Jewel was completely whole again. By that time Sango, Mirouku, and Keade had ventered near to watch. The jewel after so long of tracking shards was finally complete. Keade spoke up. "Ye may want to make your one wish now, all of the demons around will have sensed it becoming whole again."

Inuyasha gave the jewel to Kagome who held it in between both of their hands. "We both put it back together so we should both make our wish. It will grant our hearts' true desire." Inuyasha nodded and the two closed their eyes, the stone glowed white for a moment, the light surrounding the both of them and then it subsided. Kagome hugged Inuyasha close, something she'd longed to do for so long and Inuyasha returned her affection with a fierce embrace. When Kagome pulled away she gazed up at Inuyasha and gasped. His fangs had grown shorter and the markings below his eyes had vanished, he gazed back at her, complete recognition flashed in his golden orbs. He had wished to be the one that Kagome loved and though he could feel the demon blood in his viens subsiding a bit, he felt no weaker. He stared at Kagome, his memory completely restored, like they had been apart a day and not several months. She got a weird feeling and her canine teeth felt heavy and they seemed to grow in her mouth, she grew dizzy as her senses changed and she felt the strangest feeling as her ears traveled up her skull, becoming pointy and covered in ebony fur along the way. She had not wished for anything, she merely let the jewel read her heart's true desire. She knew that she was now a hanyou, like Inuyasha had returned to. The jewel was gone, no going back. Mirouku had gone inside a moment and returned carrying and old sword in it's sheath and handed it to Inuyasha. He grasped it longingly and drew the blade. It transformed into the fanglike Tetsusaiga. He smiled and replaced the blade to it's sheath and the sheath to his side. He turned to Kagome, the newly turned hanyou and smiled. She had done this for him and the least he could do was return her love. He gazed into those chestnut eyes that he loved so much and lowered his lips to hers. All was as it should be…

THE END

A/N

I hoped you people liked it! There will be a sequel to it and I'm starting it within the next few days so stay tuned! Just so you know…all flames will be directed at Kikyo Thanks Much,

Ericka


End file.
